Squid Sundae in Holiday
by Delicious Shim
Summary: Siapapun tahu, Jung Yunho dan memasak tidak pernah menjadi suatu hal yang berhubungan baik. Tetapi demi Changmin, dia rela berkutat dengan berbagai bahan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya. HoMin pairing/YAOI/Romance-Fluff. Read and Review, please


**Squid Sundae in Holiday**

One-Shoot/Yunho-Changmin/Romance-Fluff/PG

Summary: Yunho dan memasak tidak pernah menjadi suatu hal yang berhubungan baik. Tapi demi Changmin, dia rela berkutat dengan berbagai bahan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

Homin couple, hwaiting!

Please enjoy and give me some review :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa, kelelahan menguasai dirinya. Hari ini jadwal mereka luar biasa padat, sebagai konsekuensi peluncuran album terbaru mereka bulan Juli nanti. Di belakangnya, Yunho ikut duduk di lengan sofa. Tas dan barang-barang mereka tergeletak sembarangan di dekat pintu.

"Oh.._my pretty baby, _kasihan sekali kau sampai kelelahan begini" kata Yunho, menunduk di atas Changmin dan memijat-mijat kening dongsaengnya.

Changmin tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam kecil sebagai respon. Matanya terpejam menikmati pijatan lembut Yunho.

"Ganti bajumu dan pindah ke kamar, Minnie. Jangan tidur di sini" Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Changmin dan menariknya supaya berdiri.

Changmin menggerutu kecil, tetapi mau tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sambil terhuyung-huyung dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah mengubur dirinya di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Yunho memeluk Changmin dari belakang, menciumi lehernya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru tertidur tidak lebih dari setengah jam, bunyi dering ponsel membuat Changmin terjaga. Dia menepuk-nepuk lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hei..bangun Yunho hyung! Ponselmu!"

"…"

"Hyung!" Changmin menaikkan suaranya.

"Uhhh..ada apa? Ponsel..mana ponsel?" Yunho menggapai-gapai asal ke meja, meraih ponsel dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Uhhh..ah manajer-hyung. Benarkah?" suara Yunho tiba-tiba terdengar bersemangat.

"Oh, terimakasih banyak hyung! Aku akan memberitahu Changminnie sesegera mungkin. Terimakasih!"

Changmin menaikkan alisnya, menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu _baby_.. manajer memberi kita libur tiga hari mulai besok pagi. Mereka bilang karena kita sudah bekerja sangat keras akhir-akhir ini" Yunho memberitahunya, tersenyum lebar ke arah Changmin.

"Baguslah. Kita butuh istirahat" Changmin merespon, menarik kembali selimutnya dan bersiap-siap tidur lagi.

"Hei! Changdola..kenapa tidak ada antusiasme sama sekali?"

"Itu bisa ditunda besok, Hyung. Sekarang karena aku sangat lelah dan kedinginan, aku mau kau memelukku lagi dan tidur" Changmin memerintah, menjulurkan lengannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho serta merta meraih tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya erat. "Kau benar-benar _the nagging-wife_, Minnie.." gumamnya pelan sebelum menyusul Changmin tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Changmin menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan untuk Yunho, seperti biasa. Yunho sudah keluar untuk _jogging_ sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kebiasaan lama yang sudah lama ditinggalkan karena kesibukan mereka. Changmin duduk santai di meja bundar dapur dan membaca koran.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Yunho bernyanyi kecil.

"_Good morning my wife_!" Yunho bersenandung mengelilingi Changmin, berusaha memeluknya.

"Aish..kau penuh keringat! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" kata Changmin, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

Hyung-nya menyeringai kecil, kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Changmin dan mulai melahap _sandwich_-nya. Changmin mengamati Yunho sambil bertopang dagu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada namja di hadapannya.

"Mmm..lezat seperti biasa, Changminnie" Yunho memujinya, tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah di pipi Changmin.

"Apa rencanamu untuk tiga hari ini? Bisakah kita pergi main ski? Atau di rumah saja menonton film? Atau di kamar? Aku tidak keberatan berdua denganmu tiga hari penuh di dalam kamar" Yunho menatap Changmin, senyuman terkulum di bibirnya.

"Ummm..sebenarnya aku ingin menginap di dorm SuJu. Aku rindu masakan rumah, jadi aku akan meminta Ryeowook hyung atau Leeteuk hyung memasak untukku" Changmin menjawab.

"Tapi Changmin..kau akan mengajakku kan?" senyum Yunho luntur mendengar rencana Changmin yang di luar perkiraan.

Changmin tertawa dan menggeleng. "Kurasa dorm mereka akan terlalu penuh jika kita berdua sekaligus di sana, Hyung".

Senyum Yunho benar-benar hilang sekarang. Dia hanya ingin berdua dengan _baby_-nya di hari libur mereka. Akan tetapi malah Changmin punya rencana lain. Masakan rumah? Apa hal itu lebih penting dari dirinya?

Menyadari _mood _Yunho yang tiba-tiba memburuk, Changmin bangkit dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku menginap di dorm SuJu?" tanya Changmin, menelengkan kepalanya di depan Yunho.

"Tidak".

"_Well_..kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku tetap di rumah".

"_Mind-blowing sex_?" Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan hal semacam itu Jung Yunho!".

Yunho menatap Changmin selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba dia menegakkan dirinya, membuat namja di pangkuannya hampir terjatuh.

"_Sorry, baby_" kata Yunho, mengeratkan kaki Changmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berlari ke kamar mereka.

"Yah, Yunho! Berhenti! Kubilang tadi aku tidak mau yang seperti ini! Lepaskan aku!" Changmin memekik kecil.

Yunho melemparkan Changmin ke atas kasur, membuatnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari _doe-eyes _dongsaengnya. Kemudian dia berlari lagi keluar kamar dan menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Changmin terpana kebingungan.

"YUNHO!" Changmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"Tunggu di situ Changminnie, aku akan membuatmu tetap tinggal di rumah selama hari libur kita" Yunho menjawab dari balik pintu.

"Tidak dengan mengunciku di dalam kamar! Yunho! Aku marah padamu!" Changmin berteriak.

"_I love you too, baby_" dengan jawaban itu Yunho melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Changmin menggerutu kesal di dalam kamar. Dia yakin Yunho sudah pergi entah kemana, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamar. Berani-beraninya Yunho mengurungnya di sini? Memangnya dia anak kecil yang sedang dihukum? Apalagi Changmin meninggalkan ponsel, i-pad, dan laptopnya di ruang tengah. Dia benar-benar bosan dan kesal setengah mati.

Changmin meraih Bambi yang terduduk polos di dekat bantal Yunho, memarahinya seperti orang gila.

"Bambi! Kau lihat ayahmu mengurungku di sini? Yunho-appa bodoh! Umma marah sekali padanya!" Changmin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil Bambi.

"Awas ya kau Yunho! Bambi, bilang pada ayahmu, umma tidak mau bicara dengannya sampai dia menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini. Bilang padanya, Bambi. Mengerti?" tangan Changmin meraih kepala Bambi dan menggerakannya naik turun.

"Aish! Yunho!" Changmin berteriak frustrasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Yunho menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, berusaha membuat "masakan rumah" untuk Changmin. Jung Yunho tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, dia tahu itu. Tapi demi kesempatan menghabiskan-libur-tiga-hari-bersama-Changmin, apapun akan dia lakukan.

Sambil menggeledah isi kulkas, Yunho memikirkan makanan apa yang akan dia buat. Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho terduduk pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang memasak. Tidak mungkin dia menemui Changmin tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Changmin akan marah besar.

"Yoboseyo..Jae?" Yunho berbicara pelan ke ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo. Ada apa Yunho? Meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" di seberang sana Jaejoong menjawab. Suaranya masih dipenuhi kantuk.

"Tolong aku Jae..".

"Apa? Kau kenapa? Changmin dimana?" Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Uh..aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong..beritahu aku resep masakan".

"…"

"Jae?".

"Huh? Kau aneh Yunho. Untuk apa? Kau mau memasak?".

"Yah, begitulah..untuk Changmin".

Yunho menjelaskan alasannya ingin memasak untuk Changmin. Di seberang, Jaejoong menanggapi dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, sekarang kau punya bahan apa saja?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Umm..cumi-cumi, tofu, kimchi, _Chinese-noodle_, sedikit sayur-sayuran, dan entah apalagi, aku tidak tahu namanya" jawab Yunho.

"Ada wortel, lobak, dan daun bawang?".

"Ada".

"Baiklah, kau akan membuat _squid-sundae_" putus Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku ingin membuat bulgogi. Atau kalbi kesukaan Changmin" Yunho merengek.

"Yaaa! Jung Yunho! Kau bahkan tidak punya daging di kulkas! Dan kau tidak tahu untuk membuat keduanya perlu takaran bumbu yang tepat. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tahu bumbunya atau tidak. Kau..".

"Oke, oke Jae. _Calm down_. Sekarang beritahu aku resepnya" Yunho menyela omelan Jaejoong sebelum berlanjut menjadi lebih panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JUNG YUNHO! KELUARKAN AKU!".

Teriakan Changmin terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho menyeringai kecil dan mengabaikannya. Dia sedang sibuk sekarang.

Potong sayuran kecil-kecil, campur dengan tofu, garam, lada, _Chinese-noodle_, lalu masukkan semuanya ke dalam cumi-cumi, kukus. Mudah sekali, pikir Yunho setelah mendengar instruksi Jaejoong. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia melakukan langkah-langkah tersebut, mendesah puas setelah meletakkan dua ekor cumi-cumi penuh berisi sayuran dan tofu ke dalam panci.

"Lima belas menit? Dua puluh? Berapa lama aku harus menunggunya matang?" Yunho bergumam sendiri, lupa mencatat kalimat Jaejoong tadi.

"Dua puluh lebih baik, mungkin?" Yunho mengangkat bahu.

Sementara menunggu masakannya matang, dia menata sebuah nampan, meletakkan mangkuk berisi kimchi, mangkuk lain berisi nasi, sepiring _scrambled-egg_, dan tidak lupa.. bunga mawar. Yunho romantis, semua orang tahu itu.

Saat semuanya siap, Yunho tersenyum lebar. _Squid-sundae_nya tampak lezat, bentuknya cukup bagus saat dia menata irisan cumi di atas piring. Yunho yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara klik pelan terdengar saat Yunho membuka pintu, mendorong pintu terbuka dengan bahunya karena kedua tangannya dipenuhi nampan besar penuh makanan. Yunho mendapati Changmin meringkuk membelakangi pintu, dengan komik di tangannya.

"_Baby._." Yunho memulai.

"Aku marah. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu" desis Changmin.

"Kau bicara denganku. Barusan" goda Yunho, meletakkan nampannya hati-hati di atas meja.

Changmin melemparkan Bambi ke arah Yunho.

"Ups..kau melempar anak kita, Minnie. Dia pasti sedih. Bambi, maafkan Umma, ne? Mungkin dia sedang PMS?".

Kali ini Changmin melempar bantal dan selimutnya.

Yunho tertawa, mengumpulkan barang-barang lemparan Changmin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin masakan rumah kan?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin diam saja.

"Aku memasak. Untukmu" lanjut Yunho.

Kali ini Changmin langsung terduduk, menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau? Memasak? Jangan bercanda. Bahkan menggoreng telur pun kau tidak bisa" runtut Changmin penuh ketidakpercayaan, melupakan seketika aksi diamnya. Bagi dia, Yunho dan memasak sangatlah tidak sinkron. Dia tidak pernah mempercayainya untuk urusan dapur. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Yunho memenuhi dapur dengan bau gosong saat berusaha menggoreng telur untuk sarapan.

"Aku berusaha. Mencoba lebih tepatnya. Dan kurasa hari ini cukup berhasil" Yunho berkilat. Dia bangkit untuk mengambil hasil karyanya dan meletakannya di depan Changmin.

"_Squid-sundae_" umumnya bangga.

Changmin menerima sumpit dari Yunho, mengangkat salah satu irisan cumi isi tersebut dan menggigitnya kecil. Saat berhasil menelannya, dia tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa. Rasanya sangat.. aneh.

Dia ingin meledek Yunho habis-habisan saat itu. Akan tetapi, saat melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh harap, hati Changmin luluh.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Minnie? Kau suka?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm..kau cobalah Hyung" jawab Changmin, mengangsurkan sumpitnya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menurutinya. Tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya berubah total.

"Tidak enak!" teriaknya. Changmin terbahak.

"Padahal..padahal aku sudah menuruti semua instruksi Jaejoong. Dan lihatlah Changmin, bentuknya pun bagus? Kenapa rasanya tidak enak?" Yunho meratap.

Changmin masih saja tertawa, "Apa kau tidak mencicipinya Hyung?".

"Tidak.. kan masih mentah tadi" jawab Yunho polos.

"Ahahahahahah, bodoh!".

Yunho menatap bahu Changmin yang berguncang karena tawa dan matanya yang menyipit sebelah.

"Kau sudah tidak marah" katanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Changmin menelengkan kepalanya, meraih tangan Yunho dan menempatkannya di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa marah kalau ada makanan, kau tahu? Dan.." dia menelusuri jari Yunho, ada beberapa bekas luka karena pisau di sana, "…terimakasih Hyung".

"Untuk?".

"Berusaha seperti ini. Sebenarnya kalau kau memesan makanan jadi dan berbohong padaku, aku tidak akan tahu kan?" jawab Changmin.

"_Because I love you,_ Changmin. Dan aku tidak ingin membohongimu dalam hal apapun".

"Ooooh, _so cheesy_!" Changmin menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho tertawa, meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan ganti menggenggamnya. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah tidak marah lagi?".

Changmin menggeleng.

"Bersedia tinggal di rumah bersamaku tiga hari ini?" lanjut Yunho.

Changmin menggeleng lagi.

"Ta..tapi..ini masakan rumah. Changminnie.._please_?" Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ini masakan rumah yang gagal Hyung.. Kau mau aku keracunan?" Changmin memulai lagi ledekannya.

"_Please…_?".

"Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja membujukku untuk tinggal di rumah dengan cara lain" bisik Changmin pelan.

"Huh? Apa?".

"Pilihan pertama yang kau berikan saat sarapan tadi" wajah Changmin sekarang memerah.

Yunho menyeringai, menarik Changmin ke pangkuannya. "Apa itu Changdola? Katakan padaku..kurasa aku lupa" Yunho sengaja menggodanya.

"Ummm…".

"Hmmm? Changminnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tangan Yunho sudah menggerayang di balik piyama Changmin.

"_Well… give me the most mind-blowing sex_, Jung Yunho".

"Well...dengan senang hati, Shim Changmin".

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hai readers, sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih atas kunjungan dan review-nya di ff "You're Mine". Ternyata pendukung Homin couple masih bertebaran, saya bahagia :D *angkat banner Homin*. Nah, berhubung saya HoMin shipper, maka ff saya nantinya (kayaknya) bakal HoMin semua, is that okay? :3

Oh iya, ff ini ditulis di sela-sela ngerjain tugas dalam waktu dua jam, maaf kalau alurnya aneh atau ada typo. Tolong diampuni, saya manusia biasa ._. Last but not least, review please? *puppy eyes ala Changdola*.


End file.
